


the colour of blood lust isn't red

by castinrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castinrain/pseuds/castinrain
Summary: Tristan makes quite the impression in his new group of friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a teaser for dead hearts
> 
> [ dead hearts is a story that i am currently working on. this is a small teaser to one of the main character's backstory. enjoy! ]
> 
> \--

\--

Tristan held the gun confidently at the direction of the target.

"Okay, shoot in one,two...three!"

Tristan fired the shot, shooting the bullseye at first try.

"Man, you're a natural!" He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around instinctively. The gun pointed dangerously towards a bluenette.

"Woah, woah!" The bluenette took a step backwards, hands up in defense.

Tristan felt embarrassed and quickly put down the gun. "Oh, sorry. It's just instincts..."

"It's alright, I understand." The bluenette nodded.

"So, I heard you're a new member? Apollo told me you were an amazing shot so I came to see it for myself. He was right." The bluenette grinned.

"Apollo?"

"Martin? Our 'leader'?" The bluenette explained.

"Oh, Martin! He has more than one name?" Tristan asked.

"Nah, he just likes nicknames. I'm not sure how he got the nickname 'Apollo' though. He refused to tell me." The bluenette suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Ah, right! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Oliver Tales!"

"Oh, I'm Tristan...Tristan Iott."

"Iott? Apollo told me you were Tristan Ki-"

In a blink of an eye, Tristan had a dagger pointed at Oliver's chest. "Never ever say that name."

His voice was laced with danger and Oliver didn't even flinch. "Boy, you really do have potential. Only a handful of people could catch me off guard with a knife like that."

Oliver seemed pleased which surprised Tristan.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just...family is a touchy subject." Tristan grimaced.

The taller shook his head. "Trust me. All of us have family problems, ha ha."

His tone was slightly joking but Tristan heard the tinge of pain overall.

There was an awkward silence for a while before Oliver spoke again. "Well, I'm going to go have a cig with my friends now. Wanna come?"

"Uh, yeah. Why not." Tristan said, it was a great chance to make other acquaintances.

\---

"Hey, Tristan. This is Jolin. She's one of the original members of this group and the other one is Abel, he's an asshole by nature, don't worry about him."

Oliver gestured towards a pink haired female with red eyes and a brown haired male with orangish eyes.

"Fuck you, Ollie." The brunette stated, flipping the bluenette off.

"You know you're just making his point correct by doing that right?" The red eyed female blurted out.

"Shut up, Jolin." The brunette muttered.

"Anything you say tough guy."

Jolin eyed Tristan for a second. "Hey, you're the new guy right? Congrats. Martin seems to have an interest in you."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Abel spoke up. "He has been talking about you all fucking day. No offense to you but it's getting annoying. I mean, I get it. You are a great shot. But a bunch of people here are as well. What's so special?" He shrugged before lighting a cigarette and placing it between his lips.

"He caught me off guard. Twice." Oliver pointed out.

Jolin's eyes widened while Abel spluttered as he inhaled too much smoke.

"Really? Woah." Jolin looked amazed.

Tristan was confused, what was so amazing about him surprising the bluenette. He seemed pretty passive.

But then again, Oliver was in a gang.

"What's so special about him?" Tristan jabbed a thumb to Oliver's direction.

"Let me tell you the story of Oliver and his greatest achievements." Jolin said almost mockingly.

"Although the guy doesn't seem like much, he has been here for roughly two years and he is the only one in the gang who has come close to defeating Martin at hand to hand combatand trust me when say you do not want to fight Martin at that close a range." Jolin uncomfortably rubbed her cheek as if she was in pain.

"Jolin challenged him once and her jaw still clicks when she yawns." Abel snorted.

"Hey! You didn't do any better! He had you on the floor two seconds flat." Jolin said.

Abel's face flushed in humiliation before he punched Jolin on the shoulder. Hard.

Jolin merely laughed it off.

Abel coughed, "So,uh. New guy wanna spar?"

Tristan blinked. "What? Me? Um, sure if you want to?"

Abel smirked.

"Abel if you lose to a new guy I will never let you forget it." Oliver chuckled.

Abel growled before turning his orangish eyes to meet Tristan's lavender-tinted ones.

"You're going down."

\--

Tristan tasted the metallic blood in his mouth, Abel had punched him in the jaw causing his unusually sharp canines to cut into his inner cheek.

"Argh." Tristan spat the blood out and was suddenly shoved backwards on his back. A stinging pain shot up his spine. There was definitely gonna be a bruise there.

"I thought you'd be better than this, Tristan!" Abel taunted, kicking Tristan in the rib.

Tristan already couldn't defeat Abel, how would he fare against Martin?

"I'd bet your mother could do better than you." Abel had a fistful of Tristan's collar in his hands as he lifted him up.

Oliver was always good at feeling other people's emotions and he winced everytime Tristan was kicked, punched and thrown. He was feeling Tristan's pain for awhile now until now.

At the word mother, Oliver widened his eyes and shouted out to Abel. "ABEL, LET HIM GO!"

Abel looked confused but reluctantly released the shorter from his grip. Tristan fell onto the floor, breathing shallow but quick.

Oliver felt it. "Run.." He said. "RUN ABEL RUN!"

Tristan was oozing bloodlust.

Abel had little time to speak as Tristan moved towards him calmly.

Abel smiled, glad to see Tristan had the fight in him.

Ignoring Oliver's warning, he stepped forward towards the purplette.

THUD!

SNAP!

In a blink of an eye, Tristan had thrown Abel to the ground and twisted his right wrist until it broke.

Abel let out a cry of pain as he struggled to get out from under the purplette.

Oliver ran up and pulled Tristan away from Abel. Which admittedly was really hard.

When Oliver finally pryed Tristan's hands from Abel's arm and neck, Oliver noticed bruises forming where Tristan had placed his hands on.

Oliver tried to shake Tristan from the daze he was in, Tristan's eyes were glazed with bloodlust, the lavender purple almost a mauve-like colour.

The colour of bloodlust wasn't red anymore.

"Tristan! SNAP out of it!" Oliver shook him harder.

Jolin was frozen in shock, she didn't think the short stack hadn't in him.

She shook her head and carried the unconscious Abel to a nearby bench foe him to rest on while Tristan was slowly coming to his senses.

Blinking a few times then shakily standing up, Tristan's eyes finally focused and he realized what happened.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Tristan apologized frantically. Oliver shook his head, " It's alright, we'll get Abel to a doctor. He probably just broke his wrist. Nothing to serious."

Carefully, Oliver picked up Abel and headed to a nearby clinic with a concerned Jolin following behind.

Tristan was confused, scared and guilty. Heart thumping fast and his conscience yelling at him.

What the fuck just happened.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> -kestin


End file.
